Pre-CYOC History of Arrentine
The Arrentinian people have a long history since the founding tribes of the Arrentinian people banded together in the year 9,881 BCE. The history of their long development is far longer than humanities, but the people of Arrentine have survived through some of the worst events through history. Most Arrentinian scholars accept that the beginning of Modern Arrentinian person began sometime around 16,370 BCE. Around this time, the first tribes of people formed, and it only took the 5,000 year period for the people of Arrentine to form the first civilization. The next thousand years of that time showed the rise and fall of many nations and empires, but only a few have lasted the whole length of time up till the 31st Century on Modern day Arrentine Major. Tribal Era In 9,881 BCE, the first tribe of people formed together in the Northern Frontier of the Khar Shak Mountains, a heavily forested, and rocky mountain range in far north of the Faharra Continent. The mountains are located near the Arctic Circle, just around 82 miles south of the circle. The Faharra Continent is the largest continent, which holds the Arrentinian Republics founding in the Southern Mountains. During the inhospitable winters, the tribe of the first Arrentinians, roughly around 72 people, migrated south to the Khar Shak Plains, a more temperate region, where it is believed the first village was founded. Various archeological expeditions to the mountains have shown that the region is riddled with tools and bones from tribesmen that have died. In the south, another tribe was formed in the Relic Rainforest. This tribe was originally believed to be the tribed that founded on of the neighboring states to the Republic of Arrentine, and the state that destroyed the Arrentinian Kingdom. The tribe was thought to have migrated to the more mediterranean type climate to the north. After migrating away from the rainforests, the tribe set up its first settlement around 8,310 BCE. In the 1,500 years between thetwo tribed, multiple other tribes began known around the continent, most notably the sea faring tribe that created the first boats for transportation. At the time of 8,310 BCE, most major tribes founded themselved their homes. The Arrentinian Tribe, banded together in the rough mountain terrains before finding the Arrentinian Valley. They were the first tribe that created a religion for themselves, believing that the tribe was created by their god to help them establish a massive kingdom over the entire continent. This set up to the prelude the the Kingdom of Arrentine's rise, and fall of power. In the preleud to the Kingdom of Arrentine, the Tribal Era marked a new era for those beginning to form nations. The first nations to be founded in the tribal era was the Tribal Kingdom of Arrentine, The Khar Shak Tribal Kingdom, the Kingdom of Old and the Tribal Nations of the North. Eventually, the two other continents of Arrentine Major, Dagon Gnar and Kesh Gaal were soon occupied in force by the powers of Dagon Targ Hierarchy, and the Gaal Hegemony respectively. These nations were based on the smaller continents of the planet, while a few large islands held a few other nations that unified. Post-Tribal Era At the end of the year 8,293 BCE, the majority of tribal nations had finally become full fledging nations, and tribalism was ending. In the Tribal Kingdom of Arrentine, the kingdom fully establish its capital in the Valley of Arrentine calling it Tagnar. With a population of around 21,300 people, the nation was medium sized, having multiple hamlets in control, plus a mountain pass trading center on the border of the nation. The Northern Kingdom, at the time was dealing with an influx of bandits and arctic pirates, leaving the northern border of Arrentine vulnerable to attack. In 8,286 BCE, the Kingdom of Arrentine invaded and annexed the Northern Kingdom to protect interests within the Kingdom. The Northern Kingdom fell quickly and became the Northern Territory of Arrentine. With troops finally established in the North, the kingdom swift establish a port in Quar'Tek, the capital of the state and former nation. In the Battle of Quar'Tek in 8,283, pirates thought to over throw the Arrentinian authority and establish a pirate save heaven. In the end, the battle ultimately ended in the loss of a majority of pirating ships when the Arrentinian navy ambush the rear flank of the pirate attack force, leaving the only escape through the town. By the end of the 8,280's the pirate threat had been dealt with and bandit attacks were dropping due to the harsh policy against pillaging Arrentinian lands. Those suspected of being bandits were exectued quickly in public environments to show the population justice. In the 8,250's Arrentines internal problems were quickly solved, and the remaining crimnals were petty thefts and the local bandit. Other nations followed suit with the Kingdoms ideas and ended all those who opposed the state. In the end of the 8,200's, a majority of the kingdoms were quicly establishing themselve to advance past each other, increasing tensions and border incidents. The Great War of Kingdoms The first major continental war broke out in 8,034 BCE when tensions reached an all time high between the KIngdom of Old and the Khar Shak Kingdoms, when a border incident by Karh Shak troops raided an burned a Relician village. Inresponse to the attack, the Kingdom of Old invaded the Khar Shak Kingdom in retaliation. Most nations on the continent pledge neutrality until provoked. Eventually, the Kingdom of the North rebelled from Arrentine in 8,009 BCE causing a swift crackdown on the people of the North. Eventually, the war spread into the Republic of Morina, and the Hegemony of Sul'Khar. Morina and Sul'Khar soon declared war on Arrentine in provocation and breaching of their borders, causing a massive regional war. At the turn of the millenium, the Kingdom of Arrentine lost the war against the Kingdom of the North (Formerly the Tribal Kingdom of the North). The various sea nations of the west soon banded together creating the Union of Oceanic Kingdoms, which pledge to aid Khar Shak in their war. The Kingdom of the Old soon plead to Arrentine to provide assitance to Relician forces by invading the Union of Oceanic Kingdoms, in which Arrentine agreed. By the 7,990's, most of the continent was at war with each other. Category:CYOC Category:Backstory